Parallel Destiny
by sharmini
Summary: Arthur knows that it was not he who saved Camelot from the dragon. What will he do next? Talk to Gaius.


Author's little note: Arthur knows. Period. There is absolutely no way that he could be so oblivious with Merlin being so blatant with his magic use when they saved Guinevere and when they were escaping from the knights of Medhir. And what about Arthur waking up just in time as Merlin finished his conversation with the dragon? But that's just me. This is my take on my own theory. As such, I think Arthur would go to Gaius for explanation.

Reviews make my day. Let me know if I am doing the right thing or otherwise.

I do not own _Merlin_. Still fervently hoping to own the Crowned Prince of Camelot.

*******

Having had a bath and changed into some fresh clothes, Arthur found himself unable to sleep. Not that he could have slept anyway. Lives have profoundly changed around him; his included. It was not just the aftermath of the dragon's attack that he to deal with now. Half the castle was ruined. Almost all of Camelot have been razed to the ground. Lives have been lost. Rebuilding has begun immediately, but it will take a long time for Camelot to recover from this.

If they ever could.

As for Arthur, he wondered just how he would be able to live with himself knowing that it was his manservant who had actually defeated the dragon.

He knew. He had known a long time that Merlin was something…special. Had known so since the first time he met Merlin. He could not quite put the finger on it then, but in just a few days after Merlin joined the royal household as his servant, Arthur knew.

Merlin was a sorcerer.

A rather bumbling one, but there was no doubting the power he had. And there was no denying the fact that Merlin had saved his life countless times over, without once stepping up to admit that he had. The first few times Merlin had done so, Arthur had thought he was just lucky; very, very lucky. But, luck does not save a man's life or sanity over and over again. There was no way other could be a magnet for both bad luck that threatens his life and good luck that saves him over and over again.

So, it had to be someone watching over him. He thought it was his mother; he still does, but after finding out Merlin was a sorcerer, he knew his mother, or destiny, or Fate, had sent him Merlin instead.

The discovery was not a sudden occurrence. It was during the battle at Ealdor, Merlin's village when Arthur was fully convinced Merlin had magic. And after that, Arthur had witnessed his manservant using magic on occasions when Merlin thought Arthur was not looking. What Merlin did not know was that Arthur had been keeping an eye on Merlin since he became the prince's manservant.

At first, Arthur was quite at loss as to what to do. It just took Arthur one long look at Merlin, silently polishing his boots in the corner of his chamber, to know that never in his life would Merlin use his magic to harm anyone or anything. So far, Merlin had saved his life many times over and had never once displayed any of the evil traits that Uther had always preached about. Evil and Merlin was as different as day and night.

Arthur had given Merlin plenty of opportunities to admit what he really was, but his manservant had never once came forward with it; not even when the credit of saving Arthur's life went to another person. When that happened, Merlin usually seethed in silence, never once thinking of approaching Arthur with the truth. Merlin had nothing to fear from the prince. Arthur regarded Merlin more than a mere manservant; servants polished his boots, but would never willingly give their life to save their master's.

Arthur had not minded all those times Merlin did not step up to take the compliments due to him. But after the night's battle with the dragon, he felt that Merlin's silence on the matter had gone on for far too long. Merlin had saved Camelot. But he had looked Arthur in the eyes and told him that he, Arthur, had saved them all.

The elation of defeating the dragon had caused Arthur to break out in laughter. But as he related to his father the events of the battle (omitting, of course, Merlin's part in it), he found himself realizing more and more that he had done nothing to save Camelot. Nothing.

Arthur found himself now in front of Gaius's chambers. It was a subconscious decision; he did not want to talk, but at the same felt he needed some explanation. Merlin would not give straightforward answers for his questions; he would give Arthur the answers he thought prince would want to hear. He would love to talk to Guinevere, but that would mean revealing secrets that were not his. The only person he felt he could talk to right now was Gaius.

Arthur knocked on the door and heard Gaius telling, "It's open!" Arthur pushed the door and stepped into Gaius's working area. The old physician was at the far end of the chamber, standing on a small stepladder, rummaging through his shelves of potions. He turned around and was surprised to see Arthur hesitating near his work table.

"Arthur?" Gaius looked concerned as he slowly climbed down his stepladder. "Are you hurt?"

Arthur was quick to dispel Gaius's concern. "No, no. I am not hurt." Looking around the room, he saw no signs of Merlin. "Where's Merlin?"

"At the infirmary," Gaius answered. "Do you need him for anything? Maybe I can send for him?"

"I came to see you, actually," Arthur said, looking at the older man. "If you have a moment to spare."

Gaius responded by indicating the work bench for Arthur to sit, while he pulled up a chair himself. "The worst of the injured have been taken care of," Gaius explained. "Gwen has been a heaven sent."

Arthur smiled when he heard that, but his smile did not quite reach his eyes.

"Something troubles you, Arthur," Gaius observed, looking at the prince.

Not one for beating around the bush, not today at least, Arthur plunged right ahead.

"Do you think of me as a brave man, Gaius?"

Gaius was surprised when he heard the prince's question.

"You led the charge to defeat the great dragon, Arthur," Gaius pointed out. "You had been willing to sacrifice your life many times over for the sake of Camelot and your subjects. I do not think I have met anyone braver than you."

Arthur gave a cynical smile when he heard Gaius. All that Gaius had described was the traits of every other knight in the realm.

"Then why is it I need a manservant to save my life every time I ride out to battle?" Arthur asked, looking at Gaius, hoping the older man would understand that Arthur already knows Merlin's secret.

Gaius appeared to think his response through before he spoke. "Arthur, are you distressed with Merlin saving you? Or the fact that Merlin is a sorcerer?"

"Merlin's a sorcerer and he has saved my life so many times," Arthur said. "Even today. And then, he led me to believe that I defeated the dragon." Arthur stood up from the bench he had been sitting on. "Gaius, I feel as if I am living a lie. I feel that I am not as brave or as strong as I would like to believe. How can I be, when Merlin is the one who has been doing what I am supposed to do?"

Gaius too stood up and placed a hand on Arthur's arm, gently guiding him to take a seat. "May I explain it to you, the way I see it, my boy?" Gaius asked, the tone of his voice quiet but assuring.

"Of course, Gaius," Arthur replied. "I can't seem to make sense of anything at all at this moment."

"You are Arthur Pendragon, the greatest warrior Camelot has known. You are destined for great things. It may not seem that way at this moment, but you know who you are and men like you cannot be content with ordinary things or continuing the work of others. You are going to forge a name, a legacy unsurpassed that will stand the test of time."

"Gaius, that's…" Arthur interrupted, wondering why the old physician was telling him bedtime stories when all he wanted was an explanation if he was a coward or otherwise.

"Please, Arthur," Gaius said, holding up a hand, pleading for Arthur to be just a little bit more patient. Arthur kept his peace and Gaius continued. "Of course, you will achieve this from the strength of your courage and valor. Nothing is beyond you, Arthur, simply because you would not let any obstacle stand in your way. Now," Gaius leaned forward, probably getting to the part where he will start to make sense to Arthur. "Merlin is here to help you along the way."

Arthur waited for the older man to continue, but his statement about Merlin seemed to have been the end of his explanation. Arthur tried not to look too incredulous; Gaius might get offended, but after all that build – up on Arthur's greatness that has yet to come; something that Arthur did not want to hear, Gaius's explanation has not helped Arthur at all. If anything, the old physician has only managed to make him more miserable.

Greatness and glory and he would need his manservant to hold his hand all the way.

"Think, Arthur," Gaius said, straightening up. "So many things for you to achieve and realize, do you not think that you would need some help?"

"Of course…"

"Merlin's destiny is aligned with yours. He is here to ensure that YOU achieve your destiny. He keeps you safe. He saves your life. He darns your socks. He does all this…"

"Because it's his destiny?" Arthur concluded, an eyebrow raised and skepticism in his voice.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur stood up, fully unsatisfied and wholly confused. He smiled and patted the old physician's shoulder and made his way out of the chamber.

"Arthur?" Gaius called out, just as Arthur was reaching for the doorknob.

Arthur turned to the older man. "Yes, Gaius?"

"Think about it this way," Gaius said, as he too stood from his seat. "All those times Merlin has saved you, were cowering behind him or any of your knights?"

A flash of temper rose in Arthur, but the young prince still had some sense left in him to not let it completely overrun his emotions. "No." Arthur's answer was curt and decisive.

"You are willing sacrifice your life over and over again for Camelot and the ones you care about." Gaius approached Arthur. "Is it not fair that someone should look after you too?" Gaius asked, his voice gentle. "For if you are not here, will there be a Camelot?"

Arthur let his hand drop from the doorknob as he fully turned to face Gaius. He never saw it that way. All he thought was…well, he thought he was an extremely lucky coward, always needing someone to save him.

"And quite honestly, Arthur, I do not think a mere, ordinary man can save you from the scrapes you get yourself into it!" Gaius's humor was most welcome to Arthur. "Thus..."

"Thus, Merlin," Arthur concluded for the old man. And as he uttered his manservant…his friend's name, he felt…gratitude. And a sense of satisfaction as if a mystery had been solved.

"Does his magic bother you?" Gaius finally asked the question.

The answer was a clear as day. "No," Arthur replied. "It does not. What bothers me is that he has never told me."

"You are Uther Pendragon's son," Gaius pointed out.

"I would also like to think that I am his friend, Gaius," Arthur said quietly. After all the things they have gone through together, he still found it hard to believe Merlin still kept him at arm's distance. While it was easy to read Merlin's emotions, it is never easy to talk about them. Something always hinders it; probably has to do with the fact they were men. Probably had a lot more to do with the fact that if he were to be found out to be a sorcerer, Merlin would be executed.

"In time, Arthur, he will tell you," was all Gaius could offer.

Arthur nodded. "I hope this conversation stays between us," Arthur said, looking at Gaius.

"Of course."

Arthur turned to leave the chamber. Before he stepped out of the door, he turned to Gaius again. "Thank you, Gaius."

"You have nothing to thank me for, my boy," Gaius replied. "It is I that that should thank you for knowing about Merlin…"

"And not killing him?"

It took a moment for Gaius to realize that Arthur's serious expression was only for jest. Arthur grinned when he saw the older man fooled.

"I may not kill him for who he is, Gaius," Arthur said, not wanting to use the word '_sorcerer'_ or '_magic'_, lest someone should overhear them. "But if you see the state of my chambers, you would know that my murdering him would be fully justified!"

Arthur left the older man laughing as he made his way back to his own chamber. From the windows cut into the stone walls of the castle, he could see the first light of dawn breaking through the horizon. He stopped to look out the window and saw much of the ruins that were now Camelot.

Soft, cautious footfalls alerted Arthur of Merlin's arrival. He did not turn to look at his friend; Merlin was soon standing next to him.

"I saw you leaving Gaius's chambers," Merlin said, his voice quiet, steady. "Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Arthur turned to Merlin, who was looking very concerned and anxious. "Everything is fine. I am not hurt. I just wanted to ask Gaius if he had everything he needed for the infirmary."

Merlin acknowledged this with a nod. He turned towards the window, standing now shoulder to shoulder with Arthur.

The sun finally broke through the horizon. Camelot was bathed in glorious, golden sunshine. In the morning light, the destruction left by the dragon seemed less sinister. Where he once saw bleakness, Arthur could now see hope. He would rebuild his kingdom, one brick at a time, he swore to himself. He would rebuild his kingdom with his bare hands, if that it what it takes.

"Camelot will get over this," Merlin remarked softly, but there was no denying the earnestness and the sincerity behind his tone. "I will help you in any way I can."

Arthur smiled when he heard Merlin. With his eyes still on Camelot, he replied, "That, Merlin, I have never doubted."

**~~ THE END ~~**


End file.
